Por ella
by Princess-Ehlana
Summary: Songfic narrado por Joey en el que expresa lo que siente por Mai... ¿le dará ella una sorpresa? [JoeyxMai]


_**Por ella**_

_Es un secreto que me está matando  
Es una historia sin final muy claro  
Un sentimiento entre la piel y el alma  
No puedo y es que no puedo..._

Otra vez volví a cruzarme con ella. Otra vez me la quedé mirando. Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos...No puedo evitarlo, es demasiado para mí.

La conocí y no era más que éso, una conocida. Ahora no puedo decir lo mismo. Para ella soy del montón, tan poquita cosa que ni se molesta en mirarme si me habla.

Pero está ahí, puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón cuando se acerca...y aún más cuando se aleja ó.ò...

-Joey...¿estás ahí, Joey? – O.O me sobresalté al ver el brazo de Yugi arriba y abajo frente a mi cara-. Te habías quedado hipnotizado. Vamos, que nos esperan.

Hipnotizado... ella me hipnotiza...

_Ella no sabe que me vuelve loco  
Sólo el destino hablará de nosotros  
Y en la profundidad de su mirada  
Me pierdo y es que me pierdo..._

Llegamos al cine, los chicos nos esperaban. Compramos palomitas y empezó le película...La verdad no prestaba mucha atención, pero me imaginaba en cada escena a mi ángel actuando sólo para mí en el romance de la trama...me sonrojé... ¿Qué pasaría si me arriesgará¿Caería en el abismo¿O tal vez subiría al paraíso? Mejor no intentarlo... Si Kaiba estuviera aquí me haría ver lo cobarde que soy ¬¬ ... pero prefiero verla pasar sin ser más de lo que ahora es, que no verla acercarse por intentar hacerla más de lo que ahora es...

_Si un día su corazón me quisiera  
No dudaría en darle amor hasta que consumiera..._

Más tarde volvía a casa; el sol se estaba poniendo. Me extrañó ver una figura alta en los columpios del parque. Su figura se marcaba bajo los últimos rayos solares. Su pelo brillaba como el oro. ¿Mai? o.o ¿Qué estaba ahaciendo ahí? ...Se veía más bella que nunca sobre un atarceder que en otras circunstancias habría sido como cualquier otro. Sentí la tentación de observarla, la misma tentación que me revolvía el estómago con su presencia. Me acerqué lentamente, disimulando para tener una escapatoria si se giraba y me veía. La tenía ante mí. Deseaba acercarme más, hasta abrazarla por la espalda, oler su pelo y decirle que la quiero... pero sería un error...

Mi mano se acercó a su hombro, sin llegar a tocarlo...¿Sería un atrevimiento, del cual saldría mal parado¿Sería un atrevimiento acertado?...Mas bien sería lo primero...--U

_Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay, tan guapa  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme...  
..Por ella...  
_

O/O Todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando Mai, sin girarse, agarró suavemente mi mano. La rozó dulcemente contra su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. ¿Y si pensaba que era otra persona¿Su novio o cualquier otro chico? Estaba en serio peligro de muerte... si me veía, "Adiós, mundo cruel"... Pero no quise soltarla, no lo hice...

_  
Le daré un poco de tiempo al tiempo  
Si antes veo que no la voy perdiendo  
En estos tiempos quien no corre vuela  
Por eso, sólo por eso..._

-Te estaba esperando... Sabía que pasarías por aquí... –su dulce voz hizo eco en mis oídos-. Tengo algo que decirte...

- O.OU ¡Espera, Mai, no digas nada, no soy quien estás esperando, yo...! –le dije avergonzado y como un flan, parando algo que posiblemente fuera privado._  
_

-Eres exactamente quién estoy esperando... – .. --mi cara se quedó así.

_Si un día su corazón me quisiera  
No dudaría en darle amor hasta que consumiera..._

Se giró y su mirada se clavó en mí como una daga ardiendo... ardiendo de ternura. Sonrió. No supe qué hacer...¡aún estaba en shock! Me agarró de las manos y me condujo al columpio de su lado. Me acarició el pelo. Yo sonreí, sonrojado.

_Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero  
Nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielo  
Yo creo que mis amigos ni lo entenderían  
Pero es que ella es tan guapa, ay, tan guapa  
Prefiero que mi alma dicte la sentencia  
Antes de que se queme, mi corazón se queme...  
..Por ella... _

_...Sólo por ella...  
...Por ella..._

-Joey, llevo mucho tiempo esperando poder decirte...bueno... –noté que se ruborizaba y bajó la mirada. Alcé su rostro poniendo mi mano en su barbilla-...he estado observándote...ya sabes... nos cruzamos y, bueno,...

-Yo también te estado observando nn –dije sonriendo con la intención de calmarla; parecía más nerviosa de lo que había visto nunca...se veía realmente linda.

-No, Joey, tú no lo entiendes –me cortó-. Lo que quiero decir es que...yo...

Intenté parecer relajado, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto. Sabía como iba a acabar esa frase...¡y me encantaba! Es todo lo que podía soñar; me sentí contento, tranquilo. Ya no me estaba comiendo por dentro, aunque se encontrara tan tremendamente cerca de mí. La veía como una niña perdida que intenta encontrar el camino...no pude evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que había en mi cara. Le di con el dedo en la frente, riendo nn. Se quedó como -->¿O.ô?

-¿De qué te ríes?¬¬ -dijo extrañada pero con una sonrisilla.

No le respondí, sólo me precipité sobre sus labios y la besé...No sé cuánto duraría ese beso pero se me hizo eterno...y muy apasionado ...y por la cara que puso, creo que a ella también nn.

-Pe...pe...pero¿por qué...?O/O –dijo rozándose los labios cuando nos separamos-. ...En...entonces tú... –asentí. Siempre me había imaginado este momento y no fue exactamente como pensaba...fue aún mejor.

-Oye, Mai... –me miró con ojos brillantes-. Nunca dejes de amarme¿vale? –Su sonrisa me enamoró aún más, me levanté y la besé de nuevo-. Entonces¿qué¿Te vienes hoy a casa? Había pensado preparar una cena con velas y bueno...no sé...después una película... ¬¬

-Nunca cambiarás, Wheeler UU ...Aunque tampoco espero que lo hagas...-Me abrazó por la cintura y me besó en la comisura de la boca-. ...Te quiero, te quiero mucho...

-¡Habría que comprar un serrucho! XD – cara de Mai--> ..U... ¬´¬U (acabé en suelo con un chichón)

Lo que pasó esa noche ya es privado... eso no se puede contar XD...pero si os puedo decir que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida-...me refiero a que Mai y yo nos queramos, no a lo que pensáis... ¡pervertidos! Ralmente estoy enamorado; haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a mi lado... siempre... Cualquier cosa...

_..Por ella..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We We We! xD este es mi primer songfic... no seáis muy crueles... ;O; Dejadme reviews, pliiiis ;;... gracias!


End file.
